


Suishin

by gubby



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alligator!Arthur Morgan, Attempted Suicide, Death, F/M, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Vaginal Sex, no one cool dies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubby/pseuds/gubby
Summary: Your initial instinct was to be horrified and disappointed. You had come here hoping to die, and instead found yourself subjected to the same horrors you faced in the night. But there was something different here. Arthur’s low rumbling was comforting, and his reptilian eyes, in a cruel irony, were more affectionate and feeling than your captor’s had ever been. If you could not die, you would take what comfort you could.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Suishin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a hentai manga lmao

Everything about the room that was to be your quarters was luxuriously cold and unfeeling, similarly to the reptile you could see behind the far glass wall. A gilded cage shared by you and the hybrid creature, both the prized pets of a man wholly untouched by empathy. You, claimed as payment for your parents immense debts, and him, hunted down by almost militaristically elite poachers to be crammed in an enclosure with a pond as little more than a threatening  
decoration-- a piece of decor loaded with implications surrounding the man who owned it.

You could do more or less as you pleased throughout the day, but night was a different story. Fucked without mercy by the man who had stolen you, you felt little but disgust and miserable self pity. Your only distraction from your unfortunate circumstances being the sharp green eyes behind the glass as the body of the beast hulked to shake and disturb the pond water. You could only assume this was his way of displaying his intention to maul and devour you. And you would accept such a thing gladly, considering the grim reality of life as it was.

There was little to do beyond stare and become acquainted with your cellmate. You learned that his name was Arthur, though whether this name had been given by your nightly assailant or by the handler, you didn’t know. He continued to rumble and shake in the water, causing ripples and splashes. After seeing him be tossed chunk after bloody chunk of raw meat, you figured he must have been bored and unentertained by easy meals. And you were living prey.

You and the handler had built up something of a report, but he was still unwilling to let you feed the alligator, afraid of the wrath of his employer should you be hurt. With a little quick blackmail, threatening to tell him instead that the handler had put you in harm’s way, you were left with the bucket of viscera and the creature. But you put it aside as soon as you were alone with the reptile. You bared your own flesh instead.

“Kill me.”

You’d been told that the hybrid couldn’t, or was unwilling, to speak. Some sort of trauma that had occurred in his capture. So his silence wasn’t as unsettling as his general inaction. As you sat before him, vulnerably, he began to approach, and you had hoped that you would finally have an escape from this nightmare.

Arthur pounced on you after a short while, but you found that his weight did not crush you. Where you had been expecting to be stabbed by teeth and claws, you were lathed by a tongue and prodded by… something else.

Your initial instinct was to be horrified and disappointed. You had come here hoping to die, and instead found yourself subjected to the same horrors you faced in the night. But there was something different here. Arthur’s low rumbling was comforting, and his reptilian eyes, in a cruel irony, were more affectionate and feeling than your captor’s had ever been. If you could not die, you would take what comfort you could.

The next day, you had been accompanied to a small library, where you checked out books, hoping to learn more about the behaviour of your new… friend. This was when you had learned that his shaking of the water wasn’t related to hunger of that kind in the slightest. He was trying to court you, and had been trying for as long as you’d been there.

Surrounded and filled with his gentle weight, feeling his groans hot against your ear, along with what you could swear was the occasional, breathy ‘mine’, you spent day after day in Arthur’s company and what you dared to call love. It washed away the misery of the night, gave you companionship, something to looks forward to.

Of course, it wasn’t long until you had been found out. The cruel man, disgusted by the fact that you’d been doing this in secret all while he had been fucking you, he turned to call for someone to take the creature out and kill it. Arthur’s eyes had simmered with a burning anger you’d ever seen, his giant teeth bared and his chest rumbling.

The strong snap of his jaws splattered blood that soaked into the floor-- again and again his teeth gnashed into the pathetic flesh of your shared tormentor until there was no longer any point.

When his body was found, you were nowhere to be found. Neither was the alligator.


End file.
